blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/List of Characters in Control Sequence
A list of the characters who appear in the EvoBlaze's Control Sequence and summaries of their involvement in the series. See more detailed information about the characters on their official pages. Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence exclusive characters are also included on this page. Main Cast Nex The main protagonist who goes against the world’s current structure and holds power over the Azure via an experimental Azure Grimoire. He is known as the enemy to the entire world and seeks to keep his promise to the girl called Yura who he has an unclear past with. In Verse 1, he comes to protect the girl named Myri who he says he wants to use his against the NOS at first. He'd been raised by the mercenary leader Imyo while dodging the pursuits of the SIA among others, and during a meeting with the NOS' Brigadier, it was learned he shared his teenage years with Siegfried. The incident in his childhood where he received his Azure Grimoire involved the actions of one of the NOS' weapons, the unknown AIP that reminded him of the girl Akari who severely injured him to the point of near death. Those actions fueled his hate and distrust toward both and led him to rebellion against various cities. His intentions with Myri were put to the test late in Verse 1, where he explained to her that he was trying to let her discover her own path instead of the one the NOS would ultimately decide due to their version of the "Truth". He then turned his focus to the situation in the city he had been ignoring regarding the terrorist Zaezel but discovered he was in truth, an artificial experiment seeking to punish mankind. following him stopping Zaezel and saving Siegfried by unleashing the Grimoire from its dormant state, his motivations to destroy are somewhat explained to be seemingly stemming from losing someone dear to him in the past by one of the "World's Instruments" and this desire to destroy extends to the ones who can use them such as Azure Interface Prime field Devices like Akari. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None Myri Kukiyona A heroine in the story, she is a citizen protected by the NOS and later is thrown into an entirely new life through Nex's actions, traveling alongside him to learn about her own possibility with the "Truth". There is a certain layer of determination and stubbornness underneath an assumably frail personality. Towards the end of Verse 1, she was told she has a power the world used against threats during the Third War of Ars Magus, leading to her questioning her choice to be alongside Nex. However, upon deciding not to use the power against him due to witnessing events that were possibilities of her actions, Nex let her continue traveling with him reminding him that he promised to show her the truth. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None Siegfried Schtauffen Rival to Nex, and a renowned member of the NOS as the representative to the Schtauffen family in the Innovos Duodecim. Antagonistic and anti-social, Siegfried prefers to do things his own way. *Played by: TheKeyofTwilight *Affiliation: NOS Reiga Sorairo A member of the Duodecim and known as the Azure Prodigy, and the NOS protagonist character. He is partners with the Azure Interface Prime field, Akari. He's considered naive by a lot of the other characters. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: NOS Akari "δ Four" An Azure Interface Primefield who isn't complete and an experimental design on the Murakumo type devices. She's the partner to Reiga. She's unaware of her programming and lacks many memories. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affliation: NOS Kiryos Hikamigawa An assassin from the NOS, childhood friend of Reiga Sorairo and son of Marina. He is desperately seeking a purpose in his life beyond his current existence with the NOS. This later ends up fueling his decision to walk away from them. *Played by: StyleMazter *Affiliation: None, Previously the NOS Komyo Amatera A heroine of the Liberation Sector, whose actions are overseen by the 51st Sector and Nicaiah. She dreams to see a balance between mankind and the artificial beings in it, to bring understanding to the world, however, she's insecure, meek, and easily discouraged. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: LS Mujihi Mazio The Leader of the mercenary group Red Thunder, and Bitoku’s partner. He does jobs for the LS under his own affiliation, but he primarily seeks revenge on the man who took his father's life. *Played by: Tails6000 *Affiliation: Liberation Sector Sylar An S-class criminal who is from the ruined remains of Ibukido and is regarded as a "demon" augmented by the Boundary's power who brings nothing but disasters. He is prideful and aggressive, having no faith in humanity and their systems of authority, especially the Liberation Sector. Later on, he's discovered to be Nex's close ally from the past. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None Miwa Suzuki A girl who lived in the past, during and before the time o the Third War. She was preserved, then awoken by Yumiko, who she became a companion to. She's gentle and seeks to understand her role in the world with the Pink Azure. *Played by: MegaSonic55 *Affiliation: None Hiro Yokai A young man who is being hunted by the NOS for simply appearing in the world, and believes his world is actually the future. He's the older brother to Cyril. *Played by: JYokai *Affiliation: None Verse 1: Purity and Sin Legna Alucard Legna is a surviving Observer of the purge during the Third War and is the current Alucard heir. She sees it as her obligation to try and guide individuals to a certain outcome that will benefit humanity, though this sometimes is seen as manipulative by some. She watches over Nex, and awakened a memory that made him aware of the "truth" to their world, this act was to encourage him to change the situation in the world and stop the powers in the world affecting people's possibilities and their choices. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None (Alucard Clan) Lukain Necaros The Marshal of the NOS and later revealed as a member of the World Order Council. Known as the man who brought victory to the NOS during the Third War, and his achievements and innovation have earned the admiration of many. However, Lukain is considered dangerous as a Sorcerer due to his studies in Magic and Alchemy which he's claimed to have perfected and even improved upon the ideas via somewhat controversial research in the Boundary and the notes of certain sorcerers and alchemists who were alive long ago. He cares about very little aside matters that interest him, and is said to lack most all his emotion. Lukain works with two individuals, Akuhei in the SIA, and Fasado in the Research department. His actions seem to based on the Overseers' suggestions. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: NOS Mysteria Mysteria is a member of the NOS as a close friend to Reiga who helped him during his training years. She is a firm believer in the ways of their government but thinks her friends get into too much trouble, though, she does care a great deal for them. Surprisingly young for her status as a Lt.Colonel, it's said to have to do with her family's connections to the NOS and its core system. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: NOS Yami Akuhei Akuhei is a General in the NOS and is a member of the Sequence Intelligence Agency as one of their infamous Sequence Destroyers who does off the record operations. He's Nex's archenemy but has earned the hatred of many others as well. Taking delight in making others suffer both physically and mentally, Akuhei is easily one of the cruelest and sadistic members the NOS has, and even their Council has a hard time keeping him in line, as he's known to always be working toward his own agenda rather than the whole of the NOS. He's also the owner of the Exitium called Anguis Inférnis: Leviathan. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: NOS Nicaiah Metake Nicaiah is a commander of the Liberation Sector's military division, leading the 0th Sector passed down to her by the former leader Morkuv Torayuki. Her parents were alive during the Third War, with her mother Telia having been a scientist, but it's a topic she'll hardly speak about. Her main concern is the war and bringing the NOS down ever since their victory in the Third War, but her heart is with stopping the source bringing the Black Corrosion. Not known to be the kindest of people, she's bitter, uncompromising, sensitivity is not something she seems to know, and she won't stop at anything to do what she sets out to accomplish even working with people like Nex at times to get her way. But despite all this, there's an undeniably close tie between her and everyone she works with. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: LS Yumiko Nanaya Yumiko is a squirrel beastkin who would take Myri to the Academy to show her around and lived with her and Lazarith since her home was overtaken during the Third War by the Seithr and she lost most of her family, with one member still in the military. She came to value Myri, Reiga, Mysteria and everyone else she came to know, keeping their bonds as close as possible since she doesn't want to lose them. She's energetic and easily excitable, but doesn't trust many in the ways of people and hides it under her positivity. This changed when she met Miwa who she became a true companion to and sees it now as her duty to give her a reason to continue living on in the current world. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None Byakai Torayuki Byakai is a full cat beastkin who was born and raised to the Liberation Sector, having never known his mother he relied on the opposite parent. However, he would turn his back on their ways and defect when his father Morkuv was killed by the NOS and a new leader took his place. He abandoned the responsibilities his father left him and went on his own to understand the truths behind why his dad was considered a criminal and cut down by the NOS, and also why he split the Liberation Sector. He became a vigilante to mask his intentions. He is one who has to know the facts to accept something as real, not being able to rely on faith alone, due to it failing him constantly. While having good intent, he pursues the truth no matter the costs to himself or others. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None Serza Serza is currently a member of the Liberation Sector, working with Nicaiah to protect the girl Komyo. However he is known to constantly be going AWOL, but because the information he gathers during said absences is valuable, he is allowed to do as he pleases. His relationship with others is something he doesn't seem to care about, and while quiet and unthreatening, he is somewhat unnerving, having only a loose interest in people's desire. Ambiguous and difficult to read the intentions of, not many trust Serza due to his past history with the NOS as a Sequence Destroyer and Akuhei's partner. He is the owner of the Nex Exitium called Ophius. *Played by: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: LS Bitoku Bitoku is Mujihi's second in command of Red Thunder, she values her leader who took her in after she lost her family in an unknown incident in the city of Wadatsumi. Through training hard to pull her weight, she has since become a valued member of Mujihi's squad. She's quite spunky and works to keep Mujihi in good spirits. She hates how the higher ups in the Liberation Sector besides Nicaiah seem to use Mujihi without caring about his well-being. *Played By: Tails6000 *Affiliation: LS Fasado Fasado is a Lt Colonel in the NOS. He works in the Research Department and is Mujihi's personal enemy, whom he has an unhealthy obsession with wanting to kill due to having claimed to end most of the Mazios. He takes his missions very seriously, remaining calm and collected but he can't stand failure or subordinates who disobey their superiors. He gathers data on individuals via the lenses on his plague mask and it's known that his research isn't exactly the most honest in morality, as he can become quite manic. This insane personality also comes out while he is fighting. He works alongside Akuhei and Lukain, who he displays unwavering loyalty toward. *Played By: Tails6000 *Affiliation: LS Valetha Deumos Valetha is a criminal who came from Kazomotsu, she doesn't speak much about her family or if she even has any. She views humanity and the artificial tools they use as "filth", even hating her own human origins while carrying a childish respect, curiosity and admiration around destructive individuals. Seemingly guided by nothing but her own desire to punish humankind she appears in the city to wreak havoc and seek out the one who can destroy the current world. *Played By: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: None Lazarith Lazarith is a member of the NOS and loyal to the Council as a member of their power, the Templar. He's also Myri's guardian. During his duty, he's unwaveringly loyal to their cause to free the world of the Boundary's darkness and corruption that afflicts people. He's valorous and chivalrous, being quite passionate about his role in the world to protect it from the "Boundary's Horrors", and is equipped to deal with these types of threats. Quick to help others, Lazarith displays a rare sense of respect to those who deserve it and shows warmth and kindness to the ones he cares about such as Myri. But he can become merciless to those who threaten their peace, and also can be too reliant on the NOS' system of order in the world, so his commitment will sometimes contradict his personal desire and beliefs. *Played By: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: NOS Gallus *Played By: Ethank14 Annael Youko Straiden *Played By: StyleMazter Kiel Angelo *Played By: ZeroXEbony Zerde *Played By: ZeroXEbony Ravan *Played By: ZeroXEbony Zaezel *Played By: ZeroXEbony The Overseers The Overseers are the ones who are involved with the World's system and are said to be the ones who protect the world and manage it somehow. They were in place sometime during the Third War, though their creator isn't known. There are 5 of them, with each acting as their own individual, but they see it as their combined purpose to guide the souls in the world and obey a central and core will. *Played By: ZeroXEbony *Affiliation: NOS Verse 2: Primordial Awakenings Marina Hikamigawa *Played By: StyleMazter Koyoto C Mercury *Played By: Ethank14 Ellie Tsubasa *Played By: JYokai Edmund Reinhardt *Played By: TheKeyofTwilight Selene *Played By: ZeroXEbony Ke'ri *Played By: Ethank14 Type X *Played By: ZeroXEbony Verse 3: Destroyers of Truth Arcius *Played by: StyleMazter Kazeyui *Played by: JYokai N.Seven *Played by: JYokai Magnus Kiyomeki Magnus is the current head to the Kiyomeki family of the nobles in the Innovos Duodecim. He has a younger sister named Tsukia, who he's always concerned over. He owns the family weapon, taking the burden of his family's duty so his sister wouldn't, but because it's linked to the Exitium, he was moved to the SIA; separating him from his sibling. Eventually, he became a Sequence Destroyer. Unlike other destroyers, he's fairly calm and collected but has little faith in others. *Played by: ZeroXEbony Caestia Kumahiki Caestia is a member of the Innovos Duodecim and is the current head of the Kumahiki family; being utterly devoted to their cause, no matter the controversy. She has a deceptively warm personality, albeit a bit suggestive. In battle, she is merciless and enjoys giving her opposition punishment. Her stance as the head has made her proud, mostly taking pride in her appearance in which she can't stand getting dirty. Her weapons are magic-based twin streams of water which are actually sentient with their own personality and shape themselves like draconic serpents. Agnos Agnos is a member of the NOS who is currently looked after by the SIA due to them locating him during the Phantom Operations. He’s said to be an orphan, seems quite detached from people and instead finds companionship with AIP. However, he was raised with the destroyers, and particularly, Akuhei. Despite it, he doesn't have a killers instinct. He respects AIP deeply and shows a gentle side to them. To others, he displays indifference or a callous attitude. Agnos loathes desire, believing it twists people. Agnos’ body contains an object that absorbs energy into his body and soul and allows him to perform a technique used during the war called “Infusion” which he uses to summon a weapon or unit with his phase system. According to Lukain he is capable of self-observation to strengthen this system. *Played by: ZeroXEbony Sotiras *Played by: StyleMazter and ZeroXEbony Abel *Played by: StyleMazter Desepis Abel's subordinate and advisor. Katsuya Sensouki Eve Tenaoki A mysterious girl who moved into action following the events of Kagutsuchi, strangely took the name of a family that hasn't been in power since a century ago. She holds a great disdain to the NOS’ current authority and leadership, especially to the remaining Clans as she believes it’s their fault along with the Rogue Sectors or the situation with the world. On occasion, she helps Nex. Despite her youthful look, she is rather prophetic and informed; believing in destiny. But she can be quite grim about these matters. She doesn’t believe mankind appreciates the world they live in or the value of life. *Played by: ZeroXEbony Mercuria Azothos Mercuria is a traveling and studying mage who is looking into the Seithr Corrosion Phenomena trying to look for ways to stop it. She studies human desire, linking it to being a primary factor behind drives and the evolution of a soul to gain strength, even linking to power that can help their world come closer to real magic. However, she believes something is tainting the power within desire, which disheartens her. She is well informed about the feuds the magic guild and clans had at a point in the past. Oddly, she abandoned her last name. She enjoys gaining new knowledge, taking notes whenever she can. Topics of the Boundary's darkness can anger her, however, due to the dangers surrounding it. At a young age she developed an ability that allowed her to interact with the elements that pure magic uses, air, fire, earth and water, and combines them to create her Drive. Colton *Played by: MegaSonic55 Leah Alicea *Played by: MegaSonic55 Ark Wing *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: None Zanza Sentoki *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: NOS Yuega Tegi *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: None Gale Wing XIV *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: None Saber Saber is a member of the NOS, and considers herself as one who devotes her life to upholding the system. She wields a saber of condensed energy. Saber appears to Siegfried, holding information about his father. *Played by: ZeroXEbony Verse 4: Possibilities of Fallout Jorge Leari *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: None Tyflos *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: NOS Verse 5: Calamities of Desire Seaward *Played by: BlackRoseIXA *Affiliation: NOS Undetermined Verse Sasora *Played by: Ethank14 Curtizel *Played by: Tails6000 Chizuru Mutsuki *Played by: StyleMazter Ivory *Played by: MegaSonic55 Asher Fukui *Played by: Ethank14 Atara Fukui *Played by: Ethank14 Rebellion Sequence Cerea Anderson *Played by: StyleMazter Locke and Spence *Played by: StyleMazter Heilo Vashtor *Played by: ZeroXEbony Xendes *Played by: ZeroXEbony Tekina Mazio *Played by: Tails6000 Cetan *Played by: StyleMazter Deceased or Inactive Imyo A mercenary leader who went against the NOS, and took care of both Nex and Siegfried. He was readying them to go against the NOS, but would meet a premature death at the hands of the government before he could complete his goals for the two. During the first 2 arcs in Rebellion Sequence, he helped Nex escape the pursuit of the NOS, primarily keeping him safe from Akuhei. Among his squad were Locke, Spence and Cerea, but Imyo was said to have participated in blacker operations alongside a special group, consisting of his old allies during the Phantom Operations and prior, such as Tekina and Koyoto. He left even Nex unsure of what he did during those times. *Played By: ZeroXEbony Akuhei Yamaorochi Yamaorochi was active during the Third War of Ars Magus, and his successor is said to be Akuhei who also holds his weapon, Leviathan. *Played By: ZeroXEbony Loraign Kukiyona Myri's mother, little is known about her other then she was supposedly involved with the Rogue Sectors. Painted by Lukain to be an individual who was involved in conspiracies against the World Order and whose work even threatened the world. Yura A mysterious girl who was involved in Nex's past, supposedly the two spent their childhood together and she cared about him deeply. Her name was spoken by Nex at the end of Verse 1. She was the original owner of Nex's Azure Locket. Her demise is somewhat unclear but is believed to have been caused by the NOS and one of their controlled units that vanished with her soul. Whether alive or dead, Nex swore to return to her and take her soul back. *Played By: ZeroXEbony Kasi Revolv Kasi was a long time friend to both Yuega and Zanza, who joined the Novus Orbis Sequentia with the two. She participated in the Third War of Ars Magus as a reconnaissance scout, before going MIA during a mission. She was never seen again, even after the war, so she is unofficially deceased. *Played By: BlackRoseIXA Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze